Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-wire device for a memory card, and more particularly to an irreversibly detachable anti-write device for a memory card.
Related Prior Art
As memory card, SD (secure digital memory card) has found wide application in portable devices, such as digital cameras, personal digital assistant (PDA) multimedia player, and etc. SD card is based on MMC (multimedia card) format, but is slightly thicker than MMC. SD cards provide faster data transmission and constantly updates standard. Most the SD cards are designed with anti-write protection, and a small portion of the SD cards even support DRM (digital right management).
The anti-write protection switch is disposed at a lateral surface of the SD card. The SD card will be anti-write protected, namely, can be read only but cannot be written when the anti-write protection switch is switched on. Write is allowed only when the anti-write protection switch is switch off. Some SD cards are designed with no anti-write protection since the anti-write protection switch is optional. The anti-write protection switch works in the same way as the anti-write protection of the cassette tape, VHS tape, and the computer disk. The card will become a write-only card, if the anti-write protection switch is broken.
Therefore, based on the conventional anti-write protection design, the present invention provides an irreversibly detachable anti-write device for a memory card, the anti-write device will be thrown away and cannot be used again once broken, which makes the SD card become a read-only memory card.